Save Bella
by dearest27helpless
Summary: Bella is not amused. Bella/Jacob


It was kind of humorous

It was kind of humorous. Even Edward saw the humor in the situation. _Save Bella_? Come on, it was the best thing he'd ever saw. Especially since there was no way in hell it would work. And on top of that, none of them knew what they were trying to save Bella from. And even further more, she didn't want to be saved!

Edward pointed all of this out to Bell during lunch, laughing hysterically and slapping his knee in the process. Had she not been so upset, Bella would have noted to herself that she never thought that people actually slapped their knee when laughing. But she was furious. And she was going to kill Jacob Black, some way or another. If she had to go down while doing so, so be it.

"It's not funny, Edward," Bella growled.

"Bella, love, lighten up."

"I'm already a klutz as it is, I don't need the whole school thinking I have leukemia or something!" she hissed, glaring at Edward. After a second, she realized glaring at Edward was easier said than done and she looked away, still scowling. "Look at this," she spread her arm in presentation to students behind them. Several wore t-shirts with the phrase "Save Bella" written in red, some wore buttons with the same phrase, and a select few had other accessories which were obvious DIY's. "It's like some kind of fad!"

"It is a fad, Bella."

"It's stupid."

"Aw, come on. It's cute."

"It is in no way cute."

Edward sighed.

"Edward, you owe me for babysitting Bella. I want one of those shirts," Alice cackled as she sat down next to Edward with a tray of food Bella knew wouldn't be touched.

"Wouldn't you be better off sending that food to Africa or something?" Bella sneered.

"Oooh, feisty today, are we?" Alice teased.

Bella crossed her arms.

"She doesn't like the shirts," Edward said.

"Oh, she just wants to see Ben Cheney without a shirt."

Bella spun around to face Alice. "That's disgusting."

"Oh you know you love it." Alice wiggled her eyebrows.

"I swear, Alice. If I were turned already, you'd be on the floor."

"Wait…you're not straight?"

"Oh! Alice! I'm going to kill you!"

"Good luck with that, babe."

Bella responded by taking a large bite of the apple on Alice's tray. Edward laughed heartily and the bell rang shortly after.

"Bella, I understand something is ailing you," Mr. Calhoun greeted as he watched Bella entered the classroom.

Bella blushed. "No, Mr. Calhoun," she mumbled. "Just a joke going around school."

"I'd appreciate it if you could keep your friends from continuing the joke—"

"I didn't do th—"

"It's been quite a distraction during class."

"Yes, Mr. Calhoun."

"Thank you, Bella. Please have a seat."

Bella nodded and sat down.

"Hey, Bella." Angela sat down next to Bella and pointed to the red letters across her chest. "Like?"

"Ugh. You, too?"

"You didn't start these, then?"

"No. But I know who did." She regretted saying so as soon as she did.

"Oh! Who was it?"

"He doesn't go to school here," she answered, trying not to be too obvious.

"Is it that boy from La Push?"

Bella winced. "Quil?"

"No, his name started with a J and was more…common."

"Jacob."

"Yes. That's it. Shame he doesn't go to school here. He'd have girls crawling all over him. I know I would."

"He's a year younger than you!"

"So? Andrew is younger than Cecil. They're perfectly happy."

"Well…that's different."

Angela was about to reply when Ms. Lawrence started up the lesson.

Bella spent the rest of the class ignoring students trying to get her attention to point out their Save Bella merchandise. She clenched her jaw. Not only was she going to kill Jacob Black, but she was getting at least half of the profits.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Bella's peers continued to point out their Save Bella merchandise and she scowled every time. Edward was always near by, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and chuckling softly.

"I swear, Edward."

"Bella, you curse very rarely, actually."

"Ohhh," she warned, "If you weren't so bloody strong, you'd be dead meat. And I'd feed you to Jacob after poisoning you. Killing two birds with one stone."

"Two mythical beings with one stone, actually."

"I'm going to kill you."

"So I've heard," Edward grinned.

"I'll get Emmett to kill you."

"Oooh," Edward held his hands up in mock fear, "I'm so afraid."

"Gee, Edward. You're such a supportive boyfriend."

"Fiancee," he corrected.

"Not for long," she said, not referring to changing their status from fiancées to husband and wife.

"Aww, Bella. Have some fun."

"I've had plenty of fun."

"Not in my standards," he returned, stirring loose hairs on her neck with his breath. It tickled her and she fought against her muscles not to smile.

"I've had quite enough of your fun," she said, poking him in the chest. He placed his hand over the left side of his chest.

"Bella, I'm hurt."

"Pssht. My eye."

Again, Edward chuckled. "So. 'M I driving you home today?"

"Dad!" Bella stormed into her house, leaving the door open behind her. "I'm going to kill—" She stopped short, having seen the soon-to-be victim.

He turned around in his seat and grinned cockily. "Hey, Bells."

"Hello, Bella," Billy greeted kindly, not noticing the tension. Bella's hands tightened to fists and Charlie entered the room, carrying two beers and a glass of water. Jacob took the glass from Charlie and chugged the water quickly before turning back to Bella.

"Rez kids have vacation this week."

"Lucky you." Her eyes narrowed.

"Who was it you said you were going to kill, Bella?" Charlie asked with mock concern. "If you do go through with it, I will have to arrest you," he teased.

Bella ignored Charlie and stared at Jacob, trying to bore holes through his head. It didn't work. She sincerely hoped her vampire power would be heat vision.

"Jacob. You said you needed help with some _Algebra_?" she had a hard time grinding it out.

"No, no, I don't think I did say so."

He was being difficult.

"Well, I'd like to give you some help," she said, pronouncing each word slowly. Billy and Charlie's attention rested on the TV. A Red Sox game was on and from what Bella gathered, it was a rather enthralling game as neither parent noticed her harsh tone.

"I think I've got all the help I need, thanks." He continued to grin, making Bella want to slap the look right off his face.

"There's something I'd like to show you. In my room."

"Oh, well, in _that_ case." Jacob pushed himself off the couch.

Bella held back her vicious comments; there would be plenty of time upstairs.

Upon entering her room, Bella shut the door and leaned against it, her palms flat against the wood. Jacob took a few steps closer to her, taking her in his shadow completely. He rested his hands on her hips gently and leaned forward to kiss her.

"Don't you dare touch me, you…you…you slime ball!"

"Mmm, feisty."

"Don't call me that. Don't call me anything. Don't. Call. Me."

"Can I e-mail you?" he asked.

"Quit being fresh. You have some extreme explaining to do."

"Someone's been watching _I Love Lucy_ 'Honey, I'm home!'"

She was about to slug him when she remembered the last time she had hit Jacob Black. Unpleasant memories surfaced and she held her arms to her side. She scowled, instead, trying to get back to the topic at hand.

"Aw, come on, Bells. It was funny! No one even knows what it means anyway."

"Save Bella?" she said, clearly not amused.

"Yes. I told you. I'm not letting you go. If you leave me, I'm going to be kicking and screaming the whole bloody way. No pun intended."

"Get rid of the shirts."

"That still leaves the buttons!" he teased.

"And the buttons."

"And what about the hats?"

"Jacob, I swear to God, if you don't get rid of everything, I will personally have Edward kill you. Or better yet, turn you!"

"That might be interesting," he said, cracking his knuckles. "A vampire werewolf. Might come in handy, but I wouldn't be able to stand the smell of myself."

"Jacob, I'm not kidding! I want the stuff gone."

"It's not doing any harm."

"Everyone was asking me if I had cancer today!"

"So what? You tell 'em no, and move on."

"No, because then they ask what they're saving me from! And what am I supposed to say? My psycho werewolf friend—" Jacob flinched at the word, Bell continued pretending not to notice "—decided it would be funny if he printed a bunch of shirts that had to do with my becoming a vampire? It's not even about being a vampire, Jacob. It's about being part of a family. It's about fitting in."

"Sounds like peer pressure to me," Jacob said, examining his nails.

"They're not my peers. They're a hundred times better than I am. How can I live with that if I'm not an equal?"

"You wouldn't have to do that for me. We already are equals. At least in your mind."

"Not at the moment. At the moment, you're lower than dirt, Jacob Black."

Jacob grabbed her from the back of the neck and forced his lips against hers. She protested, but carefully, still keeping in mind her broken hand.

"Jacob!" she managed against his mouth. He pulled away enough to say, "shhh" but before she could respond, he pressed his lips to hers again, pressing her body against the door. Again, she realized how much larger he was than her. So, so, large and warm. Very warm.

Bella felt her arms snake up over his shoulders but her head screamed in protest. Her hands found their way back to his chest and she shoved. Jacob didn't budge.

"Bella. Quit it."

He moved his mouth to her neck, pinning her arms above her head.

"Shut up and enjoy it." He arched his back slightly, trying to get closer to her. His tongue teased her ear for a moment before he returned to her mouth. He released her hands, but kept his palm flat against the door, above her head. And then he felt it.

Her small hand encircled his wrist, and a small vibration came up from her throat. He repeated the motion he had preformed with his mouth before the sound and it came again. He hadn't been mistaken. Bella Swan had whimpered. And for him. Though he had barely noticed her struggle against him before, he knew there was now an absence of it. He bent over and placed his right arm behind her knees before sweeping her up into his arms. She was reluctant to keep her mouth from his and because she couldn't reach his lips any longer, she kissed along his shoulder and around his neck, pausing at his Adam's apple.

Having reached her bed, Jacob placed Bella in the center of it carefully. Her eyes flicked around his face, taking in the detail, noticing how she had never quite seen his eyes with this light, this intensity. There were no games any more. This was serious.

"Don't do this to me if you're going to let go," he said. "I need you to hold on to me with all of your might, like I did for you."

She didn't respond; right now, all she needed was his mouth against hers. She led his hand to her waist, feeling very small beneath it. Bella realized how much she adored feeling tiny, especially with Jacob.

Jacob moved away from her lips and nuzzled her neck with his nose. Bella noticed how this was very like a dog. She laughed softly and raked her fingers through his hair. It was getting long again.

"You are exquisite, Bells."

She gasped slightly.

"Something wrong?"

"No…I…"

Jacob smirked, but not with an arrogant air. The smirk came more from the fact that he was making her happy and that made him happy. "Didn't think I could be as poetic as him, did you?"

Bella made an affirmative noise and ran her finger along his cheek bone. Jacob closed his eyes in response.

"Tell me how to love you, Bells. Tell me what to do and I'll do it. I'm all yours."

"Jake…just get rid of the shirts."

"Only if you promise to wear one for just one day."

She rolled her eyes but then kissed him.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?" he answered distractedly, concentrating on her collar bone.

"I'm so sorry. And…thank you."


End file.
